Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Element
by tepigsfire758
Summary: So I've turned into a Pokemon. How cool is that? And now I have two best friends, Inferno and Nova. From fighting outlaws, to saving Pokemon, finding treasures and even falling in love. Being a explorer is gonna be so awesome! -Maria
1. Amnesia strikes!

**Sup people of the interwebs? If your going to read the fanfic be sure to leave a review. Even if your just a guest reader.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Amnesia strikes!_

**Narrator's POV **

"Get away from that thing!" The girl shrieked. She shoved her friend out of the blast radius but was hit herself._  
_

"Ahh she's been hit!" The boy who was saved said in a worried voice.

"Watch out its gonna blast you!" Another boy said. He leaped forward and tried to shield the other boy but they both got hit.

The three fell into a sleep that was impossible to describe. And suddenly their bodies vanished into thin air.

You have no idea what happened to get them here. But that's another story. So for now keep reading.

**OOO**

**Maria's POV**

I could feel sand touching my skin, my body was wet but I could still stand up. Or so I thought.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a beach area. The ocean was to my left and to my right were some trees leading to a forest area. I tried to stand up but I then fell forward.

I tried once more but fell again.

"What's wrong? Can't you walk?" A voice asked me.

I turned around and faced a Charmander. Which is a bipedal red-orange lizard Pokemon that has a flame at the tip of its tail.

And next to him was a Froakie. Which is a blue skinned frog Pokemon with bubble like foam growing on it's back.

However I had no idea how I understood them so I just blinked. The two stared at me for a period of time until the Charmander spoke up. "Did you get hurt? Because you keep falling."

I then yelled out in terror and replied nervously. "You can talk! But your a Pokemon. "

The Froakie sighed at me, in annoyance. "Well your talking too and your a Pokemon." He Then crossed his arms.

I laughed out of nowhere and pretended he was kidding. "Wha? Your crazy!" I laughed again and it looked like I was the crazy one.

Charmander then said. "But you are a Pokemon. Your a female Shinx."

I looked at my hands, they were blue paws. I looked at my feet, they were short and covered with black fur. I looked at my backside, I saw a tail.

I turned towards the water and in my reflection reviled a lion cub Pokemon. With blue fur, black fur and little fangs peeking out of my mouth. I then stood on all fours and guess what? I didn't fall.

Chamander and Froakie waited for me to respond. I faced them, took a deep breath and yelled. "OH MY ARCUES I'VE TUNRED INTO A POKEMON THIS IS SO..."

"She isn't going to take this well." Froakie whispered to his friend.

"AWSOME! I HAVE NEVER LOOKED SO KAWAII!" I yelled happily. It really was awesome. I was a Pokemon.

"Your actually glad about this?" Quizzed the Charmander.

"Of course! I am a Pokemon! That is so cool!" I stood on my hind legs and spun in place, although I did fall down again. I was pretty happy.

The Charmander helped me up. He then said "I'm Inferno. And this is my adopted brother, Nova."

I smiled at them both and told them. "Glad to meet you both. And I think my name is Maria. It's the only thing I can remember."

"If you have amnesia. You want to be our teammate?" Asked Inferno.

"Teammate? For what?" I asked him.

"We are both training to become an exploration team. They are a team of Pokemon who explore dungeons, battle outlaws and hunt treasures." Nova explained to me.

I thought for a minute and then nodded. I walked up to the two Pokemon and hugged them both. "Thanks you guys!"

I let go of them and asked. "So how do I battle?"

"We can teach you. Just let us just this place battle ready." Inferno said.

**OOO**

**Maria's POV**

Inferno and Nova cleared out rocks and other obstructions for me. The beach was turned into a flat, sand covered area with no rocks in sight.

The two had also crafted a target for me by placing all of the rocks into a giant pile and that, was my training dummy.

Nova stood in front of me, smugly and confident. "Alright, since your a four legged Pokemon. You can't do hand to hand combat with moves like Pound or Scratch."He explained.

"But since your an Electric type. You can use a variety of moves. Some Physical and some Special." Inferno chimed in.

Nova then continued. "First let's get you used to moving with your body. Try leaping forward."

I nodded, bent down a bit and leaped forward. I sprung off the ground and landed about a meter and a half away.

"Whoa! Cool! I feel so light." I marveled at this.

"Ok seems like you got moving under control. Now let's do battle strategy." Inferno suggested.

"Now. Your weak to Ground types, and most of them are either bulky or quick footed. So you have to be sure to avoid super effective moves and then hit quickly." Advised Nova.

I nodded in understanding. But I then realized something. "Wait! I don't know what moves I can use."

Inferno then answered. "Well just think of battling, and the names of the moves should come to you naturally."

I followed his orders, I concentrated and listened for a guide in my thoughts.

... I waited for a few seconds until a whisper of a mysterious voice rang through my head.

_"Thunder Shock, __Bite, Tackle. Is what you know child. Use them to protect yourself." _

"Oh cool I heard it!" I exclaimed happily. I danced around, cheered and kissed Inferno's cheeks. Which felt really warm just for the record.

The fire type blushed but his little brother rolled his eyes. Apparently the Froakie has an attitude. I guess I'll deal with him later since it's time to train!

**OOO**

**Narrator's POV**

The Shinx had finished at least three hours of training. She was covered in sand and her fur was ruffled as if she stood in front of a turbine fan for five minutes straight. Her new friends were dirty too.

Inferno had black smudges on his chest and face. while Nova's feet were so filthy it was hard to believe it was ever a different color, well... besides black that is.**  
**

"I think I have control over this body now!" Maria exclaimed happily. She then started to chase after her tail, which ended with her tripping... again.

Inferno and Nova laughed at this. "Well we should get to our base now, Maria." Inferno said

"Base? Oh cool! What is it like?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain. Come, we will show you." Nova said.

And so they headed off. Away from the beach and towards a road that headed in a northern direction.

Their adventure was just beginning. And it will lead to many things, new allies, new enemies, treasures, battles, romance, excitement, danger.

This is only the beginning of an era. An era that will last forever.

**OOO**

**Unknown POV **

They had survived no doubt. The world's balance was still fine. But he is still after them. He wants them dead. Their existence keeps us from the world of the dead.

However he will stop at nothing to kill them. They must become stronger Pokemon. My friend here agrees with me.

"Mew, should I join them now?" My friend asked me.

"Patience. He has not yet attacked them enough times, you must wait." I replied.

"But I need to protect them. I am strong enough!" He yelled at me.

"You are not. You must keep training. And they must be in danger for you to enter the world as a Pokemon." I said to him, with authority.

He bowed at me. "Very well my master. But I ask of you one thing."

"Very well. Speak." I told him.

"Is Mega Evolution possible?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. You need the required Pokemon, it's true love and a special stone. It is different from the human world is it not?" I asked

He nodded at me. "Yes it is different. Our worlds are very alike and different. It's almost scary."

"Love is scary?" I questioned.

"No. It's like your world and mine exist on a parallel. Both so different but yet so alike." He noticed.

"Yes they were both created that way... Anyway. Go back to training." I told him.

"Yes master, Mew. I shall." He ran off.

I stared at the trio walking up the road to their base. And I whispered to them, very gently. "Go forth and begin your adventure. The world will soon depend on you three."

And so I gazed away from the world. And took a deep breath. This is going to be a long era.

* * *

**Not the best first chapter but I swear it'll get better. **

**1: Would you react as how Maria reacted to begin turned into a Pokemon?**

**2: Is love scary? **

**3: Will one of the trio eventually Mega Evolve?**

**Anyway here are the characters stats.**

**Maria (Shinx): Thunder Shock, Bite, Tackle,**

**Inferno (Charmander): Scratch, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, **

**Nova (Froakie): Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse, **


	2. A very quaint hut

**Now it's time for chapter 2! In this chapter the trio basically registers explorers.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A very quaint hut _

**Maria's POV**

We headed out of the beach area and reached a forest path that went two ways. The trees that were lined along the forest path had a dark green color. Little fruits and berries were scattered around, judging from the heat it seemed to be summer afternoon.

"Ok so if you head left from here you will eventually reach our team base. But if you head right you'll find yourself in Soft Hallow town." Inferno told me.

"Soft Hallow? Is that where shops and stuff are located?" I asked curiously.

Inferno shook his head no. "Actually it's kind of like a village. If you wanted to go to a town to buy things, you would probably want to travel west from our base and vist Auburn Town."

Nova rudely interrupted our conversation by shoving me towards the direction of the base's route. "You can study your geography later. Let's just go home." He said with a hint of annoyance.

I shoved him back and angrily said. "I can walk you know."

"Oh sorry. I guess I forgot you've been a Pokemon for years... Oh wait. You haven't!" Nova told me bitterly.

"Can we just get go already?" Asked Inferno, who I think, was getting tired of Nova and me fighting.

After I finally got Nova to apologize, or at least got a faint "I'm sorry" form him. We hit the road. Since it was a straight walk forward I had no trouble. I led by happily marching while the two adopted brothers were right behind me. After a while we finally reached a dome shaped hut on the side of the road.

The building had a good height and width. It was made of oak wood, which is the typical brown color you often see. The hut's sides were oak while the roof appeared to be a combination of twigs, straw and a tiny bit of mud.

There were a few windows. But not glass windows. They were more like holes, although there was a little frame around each window so you could tell it was made on purpose.

And in the front porch there was a mailbox. A wooden one and just like the walls, the mailbox was oak.

And my description of the base to you may seem poor. But if you look at it, it gives off a quaint but yet home like feeling. Which was obvious since I was wagging my little Shinx tail in happiness.

Inferno noticed this and smiled at me. "You seem pretty happy. I don't know why though."

I turned to him and smiled. "Well this place posses a home like mood to it. So of course I like it!"

The fire type thought for a second and said. "You know it actually is kind of like a home."

Inferno held my left paw and guided me in. I secretly blushed but managed to hide it before he noticed.

We opened the wooden front door and stepped in. I have to say, the outside may be quaint. But the inside is almost perfectly beautiful!

The entire hut was literally one giant room. A fusion of a kitchen, bedroom and living area. And here is how it looked.

To the northern area of the hut was a big cauldron and next to it were jugs filled with water. On the wall were wooden shelves that were lined with pots, jars, containers and other kitchen related stuff.

In the western area there were three makeshift beds made of straw.

And in the eastern part were small tree stumps that surrounded a giant stump. Kind of like a table with chairs.

The walls were oddly made of dirt, as if we were underground. Even though outside it clearly shows the walls are made of oak wood. The ceiling however, was wooden. Nothing much to say about it.

However the floor was also wooden but looked a bit older and broken then anything else. It was like the builder of the hut purposely wrecked the floor.

"Wow. And I thought the outside was nice." I marveled.

Inferno let go of my paw and walked over to the jars. He grabbed a glass cup and scooped up some water. He then brought it over to me.

"Want a sip?" He asked me, smiling and generously.

"Sure." I reached out and tried to grab the cup however I have paws. Meaning trying to hold a glass cup up to my face is a very hard task.

"Here I'll hold it up and you try to drink out of it." The fire type offered me instead.

I slowly moved my lips towards the breakable water holder and something unexpected happened. When I was close enough Inferno quickly moved the cup out of the way, bent down and intercepted my lips with his.

I had to admit it was kind of nice. But I was too shocked at the time to tell him that. So I just pulled away with a blush on my face. Inferno also had a blush. But on his face, instead of having a shocked expression, it had a smile on it.

"Sorry Maria. I really wanted to do that." He explained. My face was probably a very bright shade of red. And Inferno's face was the color of magma. But not because he is a fire type, but because he was blushing.

Our little moment was interrupted by Nova walking in carrying a blank piece of paper and a stick that was dripping black liquid. Inferno and I tried to hide that we kissed by talking about the hut and ignoring Nova. And surprisingly he didn't make any jokes about us.

Inferno then finally acknowledged his adopted little brother. "Is that the registration form?" The Charmander asked.

Nova nodded and handed the sheet to me. "Why don't you write our team name?"

"Well why me?" I managed to somehow grab the sheet. However you don't realize how hard it is not having hands. Because it slipped out my grip and almost floated away via the wind.

The two brothers sweat dropped. "How about we put the paper on the ground. And you write by holding the stick with your mouth?" Suggested Inferno.

"Do you guys read English? That's all i can write." I asked them.

Inferno and Nova looked confused, like a baby waking up from a loud confusing noise. Nova then asked me. "What the heck is English?" They asked in unison.

"It's the language were speaking right now." I told them.

"Oh no. This is the universal Pokemon language." Inferno told me.

"So you only have one language?" I asked, shocked.

"Well your an Electric type you can communicate with other electric types the same via radio waves. But thats the only language besides the universal one." Nova explained.

"And what about writing?" I asked. This was weird. Who knows how the writing turns out to be?

Inferno walked over to one of the straw beds and rummaged a bit. He took out piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Try writing 'Hello'.But in footprint ruins." He told me.

I then tried to grab Nova's stick with my mouth. Getting a grip with my mouth works pretty well. I guess these paws are pretty much useless.

Following the fire type's orders. I wrote hello. But something came over me and I drew two figures. Both of them looked like footprints. And what's weirder is the fact that I could understand this gibberish text.

My eyes widened and I put the make shift pencil down. "That's odd. I can write and understand this stuff."

I picked up the make shift pencil with my mouth once more and prepared to think of a good team name. But this time I wasn't as fast as before. I had to think of a good one, one that reflected me and my teammates attributes and skills.

I glanced at my two best friends. And then I looked at my paws. 'Team storm' sounded too generic. I thought about our types but 'Team wet flaming thunder' sounds lame.

I was taking a while. Nothing close to an hour but definitely more then ten minutes.

"It's ok Maria. Take your time." Inferno informed me.

But as usual Inferno was the gentlemen and Nova was the annoying little kid. He crossed his arms and was making a slight pout.

After thinking for a minute I finally wrote down what I wanted us to be called, 'Team Element'.

"That sounds pretty awesome." Inferno said with a spark of inspiration in his eyes.

And as usual Inferno was the polite one while Nova just shrugged. They may be brothers but they couldn't be more different.

**An hour later**

Once I was done filling out the important things we put the sheet inside the mail box and went to bed. There were a few torches located around the hut but we didn't need any because we were sleeping.

Well at least the two brothers were sleeping, I was wide awake. Inferno and Nova slept in their own beds all the way across the room, while I was near the living area. Laying down on the straw bed which happened to be oddly comfortable.

Anyway I was thinking about how weird today has been. One day your a human girl. Next thing you know you turn into a Shinx, get two new best friends, sign up to be an explorer, get a team base and even get kissed by one of your new best friends. Yeah, Inferno kissing me out of nowhere was kind of nice. But regardless it was still awkward.

Since I was laying down on my fur covered back I faced the ceiling the whole time. And just thinking about what will happen to me is scary. What kind of enemies and allies will I make? Will I fall for Inferno? These questions kept me from sleeping.

I turned and faced the left wall. A window was visible so I tried to look out of it. But it was kind of hard to see. So to get a better view, I got on all four of my legs and quietly walked out of the hut.

I went around the backside of the enormous building and found a dirt battlefield. It was rectangular shaped and stood out considering everything else around it was grass. There were white lines representing the area where you can and cannot stand.

I fall onto the ground and landed on my back. Staring at the stars and lights in the sky was more relaxing then staring at a dirt ceiling while waiting to fall asleep.

The night sky reflected a feeling of tranquility and relaxation. Or so I thought. When I was waiting for my new body to get tired and give in to the fun of sleep. I saw something flying around. Hold on... two somethings.

It was hard to see since both were high up but one of the figures was chasing another figure. I had no idea if I was hallucinating or if they were Pokemon. But I wasn't going to take chances. I rushed back into the hut and lied down on my starw bed. I shut my eyes and hoped nothing would hit me. Luckily, the two flying things never even knew I ever saw them.

**OOO**

**Nova's POV**

It was a few hours of sunrise. And I woke up once the light started to dance on my face. Which always happens since I sleep near the window.

My older brother was sound asleep and so was Maria. Who was all the way across the hut.

I tugged at Inferno several times until he opened his lizard eyes. "Five more minutes, Nova." He moaned loudly.

Outraged by this. I had my right arm glow a white color which I then used to swing and hit Inferno's head with. He shot up, tired and grumpy.

"Now you go wake up Maria. And I'll go check the mail." I ordered.

Inferno nodded and walked over to the sleeping lion cub Pokemon. I walked out of the hut and once I opened the door. I could make out a giant package, about three times my size. It was made of fake leather and had a sea like smell.

I ran my hand over it and it felt rough. I shook the box and a rattling sound was composed by it. Our supplies were here. Too excited I ripped the package open and inside was several items.

The first was a leather satchel with an emblem of the universal sign for element painted on it. (Which was a flower who's petals were made of fire,water,earth and electricity.)

The second was a carefully hand crafted wooden box. Although I wasn't gonna open it to see what was in it just yet.

The third and final item was a scroll who had a blue string wrapped around it. If I'm not mistaken it's our map.

My eyes went sparkling and I was so excited. "Hey guys come out! You have to see the stuff the guild sent us!" I screamed.

The Shinx and Chamander jogged from the hut and up to me. The two then noticed the open and also empty package. "Why did you open it already?" My older brother asked me.

I just shrugged in response and held up the satchel. "This is a treasure bag, Maria. We use it to hold our items and stuff." I explained to her. To be honest I only argue with her because I hate sharing my friends. I then noticed that the treasure bag was a little heavy.

Without missing a beat. I opened the satchel and searched through it. Inside was a red scarf and two pink bands.

"Here bro have this special scarf. Maria take this attack band and i'll take the healing band." I told them.

"The attack band that you have, Maria. Will raise your special and physical attack." Inferno explained.

Maria grabbed the hand crafted wooden box and opened it. "What are these things?" she asked. She held a little badge thing, it was a flat silver sphere with a pink center and tiny wings on it.

Inside the box were a ton of the little buggers. "These badges can be used to recruit new teammates and escape dungeons. The center will change color as we do more jobs." Inferno told me and the Shinx.

Finally there was the map. We unfolded it and it showed the continent where we lived on. There was no need to explain the map because it is a pretty straight forward item.

"This is so cool. We get all this stuff!" Maria cheered. I swear she can be really easily excited.

"Yeah it is. Anyway just the other day, I stopped by the guild and picked out a job." Inferno ran into the hut and quickly came back with a sheet of paper.

He laid it down in front of Maria and she then read it. "Help! My childhood friend, Cheeka. Has gone missing inside of 'Never green forest'! Cheeka is a Panpour but has hair similar to that of a Simipour. Signed-Ember"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Sounds like a good first mission. But what is 'Never Green forest'?"

"Oh it's a brand new dungeon. It showed up near 'Soft Hallow town" and gets its name for having dead, lifeless trees." Inferno explained with a tiny hint of excitement.

I smiled and so did Maria. We were going on a mission. A rescue misson. This Cheeka girl is going to be the cause of our first adventure. Although I won't lie, I am sacred.

But let's all face it. Since when is anything not scary?

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. I don't think I need the team stats since I will wrote them down next chapter. **

**Anyway here are some qustions.**

**1: How would you react if someone tired what Inferno did on Maria? Would you be angry? Flattered? Awkward? Or die of happiness?**

**2: Guess who the guild master is. I'll give you a hint... He isn't Wigglytuff.**

**3: What should the new Mystery Dungeon games that use the new Kalos Pokemon be called?**

**4: What is one move you would want Maria, Inferno or Nova to learn? **


	3. Kisses, Poison and Sapphires!

**Hello readers! Today our heroes set off on a mission to rescue Cheeka! We also find out who the guild master is, but thats at the end of the chapter so keep reading.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Kisses, poison and sapphires._

**Maria's POV**

"You look adorable." Inferno complemented me.

I had wrapped the pink band around my neck and felt a small burst of power. Using one of the jugs filled with water as my mirror. I then checked how I looked and I had to admit it. I did kind of look cute.

Inferno put on his band and the color completed his look. With the satchel swung over his shoulder and the band around his neck, he looked like a real explorer.

Nova was visiting the town and picking up some spare supplies. Leaving me alone with Inferno.

I finally asked him. "Inferno. Why do you like me?" I questioned seriously.

"Well you took your whole transformation rather well, your pretty calm plus you look adorable." He explained.

I blushed at this and took the opportunity to flirt with him. "Well you are a very polite Pokemon and kind of handsome if I do say so myself." I winked at him.

Inferno's face turned from a causal look to a red blushing face. He then happily asked. "You think I'm handsome? I'm really kind of a coward. When I mess things up I feel like hiding in a ditch and waiting for hunger to kill me."

I frowned at this and replied. "Wha? But your a pretty strong Pokemom. Why would you ever be scared?" My face was serious again.

"When I was younger my mom and dad always pushed me. And I was so sacred of them being disappointed in me. I wasted all of my energy trying not to mess up. And now I have a fear of failing at something and having others be ashamed of know ing me" He explained.

This really pulled my heart strings. I edged closer to him and sat down. He took the sign and sat down as well. I rubbed my paw against his arm and then said. "No one is perfect. I get easily excited and sometimes I can be oblivious to even the most obvious things."

He didn't cheer up. And he was still sulking. "Thanks for tying to cheer me up. But I have to do everything perfectly!" He said.

While it was sad that his own mother and father would push him that much. I had a feeling to help cheer him up. So that's what I tired to do. I grabbed him with my two paws and turned him towards me. I pressed my lips against his lips. And just like last time, it was nice.

I stopped after a few seconds and smiled at him. He smiled back and thanked me. "I feel better now. I really appreciate it... although would you consider me your boyfriend?" He asked hopefully.

The mood then changed form romantic to awkward. I blushed at his question and answered. "Oh ummm I have to say... no."

Inferno stopped smiling and changed to an almost sad face. "Oh yeah. I guess I was too stupid to hope that someone would like me romantically." He said.

"Wait I never said I didn't like you! I just want to keep things a secret from a Nova and wait until he hates me less. Because I've noticed he gets angry when I talk to you." I told the fire type.

"Yeah he is very protective of me. Even though I can hold myself in battle. And you know, I think he will eventually warm up to you." Inferno said.

"Then after he likes me, we can see how 'Us'. Will work out." I promised him with a cheerful grin.

"Can we at least kiss one last time before Nova comes back?" Inferno asked me with a grin on his face.

I didn't even have to answer. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I could really get used to this feeling. We stopped kissing in a few seconds but my heart was still beating rapidly.

"So I guess we have to stay just friends for a while. Right?" Inferno asked me.

I was really regretting the whole staying friends thing but it's for the sake of the team. "Yeah we have to. Anyway I think Nova should be back soon." I said.

"Ok. Then I should probably teach you the basics of a Mystery Dungeon." Inferno told me. I hate to say this now, but I think I somehow like Inferno even more. Staying just friends is going to be a nightmare.

**OOO**

**Inferno's POV**

I helped explain the basics to Maria. "A Mystery Dungeon is a weird place. If you go into the dungeon. The entrance where you first came in suddenly vanishes and you have to make your way to the next floor by taking stairs." I started.

My crush was listening to me speak. And I really wish I could be holding her paw whole during this whole thing but how would we be able to explain it to Nova? Anyway in order to keep our promise I just sat down in front of here.

And I kept talking. "Once you reach a certain number of floors you are transported out of the Dungeon. But if you and your allies all get beat. You are transported out of the Dungeon and you lose all of your items and money!"

She nodded in response and motioned for me to keep talking. "Also the Pokemon who live in the Dungeon are identified by their glowing red eyes. We have to knock them out before we get knocked out." I kept explaining.

"Alright. And from what the sheet says. Cheeka is on the second floor." Maria noticed.

She shifted from sitting to standing on her four legs. Maria motioned for me to follow her outside.

Once we were out there was a sudden wave of heat and bright light that blinded me for a half of second. Maria, who had warm fur. Was squinting the whole time. I feel bad for her. She can't see my handsome.

"Argh its so bright out here! Wait if it's this sunny, are your fire type moves powerd up." Maria asked me while trying to shade her eyes.

"I think so. But the dungeon is only two floors big so it won't take to long to save Cheeka." I told her.

"Ok you two. Let's move out!" Nova, walked over to us carrying several blue berries. And I mean Oran Berries. Not to be confused with the very tiny berries.

I opened one of the pockets in the treasure bag and he dumped them in. I quickly did an inventory check. Four Oran berries, two Chasto Berries, a blast Seed and a Rainy day orb.

Good items for a first mission. I bet we will have more items the next time we head out. But I guess these will do for now. I zipped the treasure bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Oh wait! We need a leader!" Nova exclaimed.

"I am so not doing! I'm a horrible leader!" I countered.

"Well I am only 12. I refuse to be held responsible if any if us were to faint... or worse." My little brother said.

That last comment sent a chill down my spine so I kept talking to change the subject. "Why don't we have our new best friend be our leader? She already knows a lot about Pokemon."

Maria's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?" She asked surprised.

"You know a lot of things about Pokemon. If your our leader we can probably get things done." I told her.

She hesitated to reply. "Well if you both think I should."

Nova and I nodded quickly. Trying to convince her to take the burden of being a leader.

She sighed and then smiled, showing all of her sharp yet cute teeth. "Alright then! I'm gonna lead us onto victory! Let's rescue Cheeka!" She cheered.

Inside my head I sighed. And I bet so did Nova. But I really don't want to feel guilt for giving my crush such a horrible burden. But in order to hide my guilt I also cheered. "Horray!" I yelled.

Following me, Nova raised his amphibian fist and also yelled. "Horray!"

Nova and I fake smiled and let Maria led us towards the Dungeon's route. But instead if being excited I felt so bad letting her carry such a horrible job. I could just die, but now I had to make sure she dosn't do that...

**Never Green Forest Dungeon: Floor 1 **

We arrived at a small and dark opening between two large oak trees. Vines and moss covered the two trees, giving our location that feeling of dread.

Maria looked at the opening for a second and said Confidently. "Come on you two. We better save Cheeka."

All three of us steped through into the darkness and suddenly the opening behind us was then blocked by a tree that out of nowhere, grew instantaneously. Sunlight had no way of coming in. Thanks to the very large amount of leafs overhead. It would have been impossible to see anything if my tail didn't have a flame at the end of it.

"Good thing you have that thing. Ok Inferno walk ahed to light the way." Maria ordered without any hint of fear or nervousness.

Upon hearing my orders I started to walk forward. I could hear my two other teammates following me because of thier loud footsteps and the crunching of fallen leafs.

After about half an hour of walking I heard a firm. "Stop!" Form our leader.

There was more light in the area where we were in right now so it was our beautiful leader that was leading us. She faced us and had a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Whats up?" Nova asked casually. Not picking up the nervous vibe at all.

Maria looked around. "I can hear something."

My little bro and I stayed quite for a second. We then observed the area and said in perfect unison. "We can't hear anything."

Maria scrunched her lips. She then bit her lower lip. "No I can hear it... I can practically feel it."

I raised an eyebrow but then remembered something. "Hold on! You are meant to be a predator Pokemon. So you have very good hearing." I told her.

"Hey! Shinx and it's evolutions have advanced vision as well! Maria you are the perfect leader." Nova complemented her.

She shook her head. "No. I just got lucky and became a pretty awesome Pokemon." Maria said modestly.

And now prepare for excitement. Maria, and her advanced hearing. Picked up a faint sound. She looked at the direction where the sound supposedly came from.

Her eyes widened and she ran towards me at full speed. The Shinx tackled me, sending me falling backwards.

After that, a giant Pokemon came crashing out of the darker area of the forest. It was a giant, purple and scary Pokemon. With a long and tall body, many feet, this Pokemon also had purple like armor. A Scolipede it was called.

The Scolipede had crashed into a tree. Due to the fact Maria pushed me out of the Pokemon destructive path.

"Nova, immobilize that thing with your frubbles!" Our leader ordered.

My little brother, who was at awe with scolipede's size. Snapped out of his trance and grabbed those gummy bubbles things on his back. He would grab a handful of them and swipe his hand quickly. Several clumps of the stuff would fly off his hands and stick onto Scolipede's legs.

It tried to move but it's feet were glued to the forest floor.

"Inferno try to attack him!" Maria ordered me. I ran forward and my claws grew sharper and longer. They were even drenched in a metallic glow. I hopped up and clawed Solipede's face. Doing small damage.

The giant Bug/Poison type threw its head forward and and whacked me while I was in mid-air. Causing me to fall and fly back.

I landed on my feet. Almost like a Kirlia. (Kirlia is a ballerina Pokemon)

"Alright team attack at once!" Our leader commanded.

I put my palms parallel to each other and between them a greenish-blueish sphere of energy morphed into existence.

Maria's cheeks sparked with blue electricity.

And my brother took a deep breath.

I fired my sphere of energy, Maria fired a jolt of blue electricity and Nova blew out rapid bubbles form his amphibian mouth.

First Scolipede was soaked by the bubbles. He was followed up by being shocked and once my Dragon Pulse hit him. It exploded sending a cloud of smoke out around us.

We thought he was down for the count but purple bullets of sludge came flying out of his mouth once the smoke cleared up. And they were headed for Maria.

Having little time, I ran in front of my leader and had my back face the incoming attack. Now this is gonna hurt.

**OOO**

**Maria's POV**

Ok so here's what happened. After we thought we knocked out the enormous enemy. He fired a ton of purple bullets made of sludge at me. And worse of all Inferno shielded me from the attack with his back.

They were pelting his back, over and over. He was standing in place but faced me the whole time. And with every hit he cringed just a little bit more.

"Back off!" Nova yelled. He leaped on top of our attacker's head and his right arm glowed white. With anger, the Froakie punched our opponent over and over. Ending the giant Pokemon's attack on my friend.

"That's enough Nova! Now let's get out of here!" I screamed with worry.

Nova stopped attacking and hopped off. Inferno somehow stood up and the three of us ran away from the area.

After about five minutes of running we found a staircase made of vegetation. It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. With vines covering it, mushrooms growing out of it, leafs sticking to it. It almost looked completely natural.

With slight hesitation. The three of us climbed up.

**Floor 2: Destination reached!**

**Narrator's POV **

The trio crawled out of a hole in the ground. The next floor looked almost exactly the same as the last but had less trees and sunlight was properly flowing in.

"Good job you two." The Shinx complimented her friends.

"No prob..." Inferno said weakly. He then fell forward.

"Ah bro!" Nova yelled in panic.

Inferno was laying face forward, on the floor. His cheeks a bright purple color and his eyes were about to close.

Maria placed her palm against his forehead. She could feel a warm sensation. But not normal warm. Fever warm. "The Sludge Bomb must have poisoned him. Do we have any medicine?" Maria asked.

Nova shook his head. "We don't."

Maria bit her lower lip. "Go and try to find some Pecha Berries. I think they might be around here."

Nova nodded and without reply ran off.

Maria was stuck with the job of somehow getting Inferno healed. She flipped over and his back was now to the floor. "I know we promised to wait. But I don't know what else to do, Inferno." She said to him.

A tear rolled down her face. She was going to cry. But you might too if your friend was going to die and you couldn't help him.

"I don't think you will make it. But I want to make your last few moments meaningful." She whispered.

Maria lifted her lizard friend off the ground, into a sitting position. She then pressed lips against his.

She stopped after a few seconds and then threw her arms around him. A tear rolled down her face. Things weren't looking good.

Meanwhile, our amphibian friend was hopping branch to branch. Like a ninja, Nova would do flips and stuff while jumping.

While jumping. Nova broke a branch and fell. Luckily it wasn't a high fall so he was fine.

"Ouch! Dang that hurt." He yelled out loud.

"Who's there!?" Asked a girly yet ear shattering voice.

Nova ran towards the source of voice. And found the reason for him being here. Sitting cross legged under a tree was a Panpour. Small body, beige colored hands and legs, blue torso and arms. And even hair that looked as if they belonged to a Simipour.

She had azure blue eyes and a delicate demeanor to her. "Please don't come closer. I can really hurt you." She warned.

Nova put his hands put as a sign of peace. "Cheeka don't worry. I'm here to help you. I happen to be an explorer." He explained.

Cheeka's eyes shined. "Really that's grea-" She was going to finish her sentence but grabbed her left knee in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Nova questioned.

"I hurt my knee when I was trying to run from an enemy." She explained.

"Don't worry sweetie. I got it." He removed his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around the monkey's left knee.

Nova then extended a hand and waited for the water type to grab it.

She was too busy thinking about the fact that he called her 'Sweetie'. But she still slightly touched Nova's hand. He latched onto her hand and pulled her up.

She practically flew off the ground and was stopped when Nova caught her. It almost looked like a hug if you looked from a certain angle.

"You stood!" Nova cheered.

Cheeka blushed. She was being hugged by a boy. And the water monkey felt a mixture of happiness and fear flowing out of her tiny body.

Nova then removed his explorer badge from...somewhere and held it up. It started to glow white. "Come on Cheeka let's get out of here."

The two water types completely vanished out of thin air. And so did Maria and Inferno.

**OOO **

**Nova's POV **

"Thanks you three. I truly appreciate that you saved my friend." Ember thanked us. He was also a monkey like Cheeka but instead his legs were colored red and he had a beige upper body area. There was also a tuff of red fur at the top of his head that looked like fire.

Maria,Cheeka,Ember, Inferno and I were standing near the team base's front entrance. Turns out that when I warped out of the dungeon. Inferno was somehow magically cured of his poisoning.

"Here is your reward. 200 Poke and TM Dig." Ember said. He gave us small yellow coins and a disc that had the words Dig scribbled on them.

Inferno took the items from our client and put them inside of the treasure bag.

Ember gave us a thumbs up and started to walk away. "Ok I'm heading back to work. Cheeka you can do whatever you want." He told her.

Once the fire type was out of view Cheeka faced us and was holding something in her hand. She looked at me and her looking into her eyes was like staring at a reflective puddle of water.

"Nova, for nostalgia's sake I want to keep this scarf wrapped around my knee. But to make sure your always equipped. Take this." She told me. She opened her hand a reveled a sapphire in the shape of a tear drop. The sapphire was attached to a metal cord and it looked like it was a necklace.

Cheeka handed it to me and said. "It's a Mystic Water. If you wear it you'll find that every water type move you use is stronger then before you put the item on."

The necklace felt cool. When I passed my fingers over the gemstone there was a wet feeling to it. "Cheeka I couldn't possibly keep this." I informed her.

I moved my eyes from the pretty item and to Cheeka but she was gone. I looked at the necklace again and this I time put it on.

With an odd sensation coming into my body via the item. I knew I was somehow stronger. "Thanks Cheeka." I whispered.

I think she and I would be good friends. But I had no idea if we would be godo friends... or the other kind.

**OOO**

**Doug's POV**

"You can't be serious, guild master." Serena told me.

"I am serious. I refuse to be mayor. I already have enough work as it is." I told her as I walked down the path towards Soft Hallow town. And while she was hovering over me ovehead.

"But the town is named after your favorite color." The sawn Pokemon pointed out.

I puffed my Dedenne cheeks. And angrily replied "Auburn is my LEAST favorite color! I told you, Ed and Stacey that about a million billion times."

"Sir you have never said that." Serena said.

I sweat dropped and took a deep breath. "Listen are we going to eat or not?" I asked her.

Serena nodded and but then spread her wings out. "Let's have a race. Last one there has to skip dinner and watch the winner eat."

My eyes widened and I broke into a run. There is no way I am going to skip dinner.

* * *

**I really hope you liked the chapter. **

**1: Do you like the promise Maria and Inferno made? Or do you wanted them together already? Or do you want them both to die? O-O**

**2: So a guild master turns out to be a tiny Dedenne named Doug. What do you think his battle stargey is like?**

**3: The team will go on their second mission in a little while, any requests on what type of mission? Example: Rescue, outlaw battle, Treasure hunt.**

**4: Inferno seems to blame himself for his failures thanks to his mom and dad. Do you think they are a** holes? Or do you think they are parents who have a very bad way of showing love to their only biological offspring?**

**Anyway here are the characters stats.**

**Maria (Shinx): Thunder Shock, Bite, Tackle,**

**Inferno (Charmander): Scratch, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse,**

**Nova (Froakie): Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse,**


	4. Ember and Ally

**Ok now this chapter will focus on nothing specific. So just read on. **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Ember and Ally_

**Maria's POV**

"Now that is one cool necklace." I admired.

Our new pal Cheeka. Had given Nova a really awesome item called a Mystic Water. With a sapphire in the shape of a rain drop and a metallic cord attached to it.

Combined with Nova's amphibian look, he looked like a real water type.

"Alright now that we have our money we have to give most to it to the guild." Inferno told me.

He and his adopted brother led me to the road left of our base.

After a few short minutes we found our selves walking through a town. Booths, buildings and Pokemon were all around us. A blue sky with only a few clouds, was above us. And a dirt road with scattered rocks were under us.

"Ok that's 'The Bunnlebey brother's shop'." Inferno explained. He pointed to a purple booth where two grey rabbits with brown spots on their bodies, were standing around. Behind them were shells lined with berries, orbs e.t.c.

"That's Lady Munna's bank." Nova pointed and said. It was a building in the shape of a giant pot of gold. At the entrance was a small, floating, pastel colored pig.

We walked over to her and she greeted us. "Inferno, Nova! Oh who's your friend?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Up close I noticed she was very small compared to us.

"This is Maria. She's our new best friend and leader." Inferno informed the psychic pig.

"Good to meet you Maria. Are you boys here to deposit?" She questioned.

"Were showing Maria around town. Once we turn in our money to the guild, we'll be back to the deposit the remainder of it." Nova informed her.

Lady Munna nodded her... body. Since she had no neck, shaking her head was just like shaking her entire body. And I had to admit, it looked extremely creepy.

We walked away and kept exploring the town. The rest of town consisted of homes, booths and shops. The only other worthwhile mention was 'Chespin's dojo'.

The dojo's shape was that of a dome. The outer walls consisted of red clay bricks and no windows of any kind were to be found. The only door was a simple one, made of oak and it had a gold painted door knob.

You'd think the inside was small but inside was a circle different doors. These doors led into different battlefields that were all located underground. Each battlefield specified for one type. While I was interested in the place. The boys told me we will vist the dojo another day. So we kept on towards the guild.

On the east side of town we found a hole. I swear. It was a big hole about 10 feet wide with stairs carved in.

"Hold on. This is the guild?" I asked.

Inferno smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is. Come on."

He grabbed my rigth paw and led me down the stairs. After several steps I was facing a wooden door. It was a very simple door, oak wood and a fake gold door knob. The usual.

Inferno let go of my paw and turned the knob causing the door to open.

The entrance's dark and lifeless mood was swapped with a bright burst of light. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sight I saw... and well I blinked many times and rubbed my eyes hard enough to turn my head into dust.

We were currently on the top floor of what appeared to be an underground colony. An amount of 7 floors was built. The distince between each floor looked about 20 feet.

A gigantic hole spread in the middle and went straight to the first floor. I might as well say it now but each floor was basically a wide ledge that Pokemon walked on. Many make-shift doors (which were holes in the wall) replaced the classic oak ones.

If there weren't holes there were booths with different kinds of Pokemon each sitting at one.

The wall's color were the equivalent of red clay and the floor was as dry as Nova's sense of humor... no wait that would make it as wet as the ocean. Let's just say the floor is as dry as dessert sand.

The ceiling was oddly wooden. Nails were jammed in and I swore I saw scratch marks.

"Holy Helix fossil this place is amazing!" My eyes sparkled and my mouth hang open.

"Yeah it sure is. Anyway we have to visit the guilds, money mon." Nova explained.

I giggled. "Money mon? That sounds ridiculous!" Nope wait I burst out laughing!

Nova sighed at this. "Yes yes the job's name sounds hilarious. Now can we go already?"

Inferno tapped his little brother's shoulder. "We don't now who the money mon is."

"... Oh yeah we don't." He said nonchalantly.

Inferno and I dropped to the floor comically but stood right back up. A bipedal blue puppy Pokemon was walking by when I then asked him. "Excuse me but do you know who the money mon is?"

His legs were the color black along with his chest and ears. Even his face was covered by kind of a mask. A blue tail stuck out from his back and his head was shaped like that of a jackal's.

If I was correct he was a Riolu. But instead of having a gold ring around his neck, a crimson colored scarf replaced it.

"The money mon? He should be right over there." The Riolu pointed across the room and on the other side of the floor was another booth.

"Thanks sir!" I said cheerfully with a smile across my fur covered face.

"Oh I'm no sir. Just call me Crimsion." He replied humbly.

"Nice to meet you Crimson. I'm Maria. And these are my friends Inferno and Nova." I motioned towards them and they both waved at the fighting type.

Crimson then started to walk away. That was when it hit me. There was a whiff of blood. And it was near Crimson.

At the time i didn't know if it was blood or maybe I begun to pick up fake smells. But it really was blood. All over his scarf. His red scarf... was painted with the red liquid.

But that's another story.

**OOO**

**Narrator's POV****  
**

After her nose begun to act up. Maria and her goonies walked around the circumference of the giant hole and towards the moeny mon's booth. And believe it or not Ember was the money mon.**  
**

Basically Ember's job is to take most of the money earned from missions and store it for the guild. It seems like an easy task but it takes a lot of math and they don't have calculators in the Pokemon world so you can imagine how painfully boring it is.

And yet Ember continues to amaze us. He loves this job. Well he dose get to rub his hands all over the cool gold coins so... wait he's like a banker! Oh Umm never mind.

"Ember? Your the money mon?" Maria, Inferno and Nova asked in unison.

"Yeah I am. Anyway where's the money?" He asked.

Inferno opened the team's leather satchel and pulled out several gold coins. He took a second to count them and gave a couple of them to Ember, who grabbed them greedily.

The fire monkey placed several of the coins into a chest that was placed behind him and returned only a measly amount back to Team Element. 20$ to be precise.

"That's all we get?" Nova asked disappointed.

Ember shrugged in response. "Sorry. You know I have to give mode of it to the guild. Once you guys get a better rank you'll get more. But for now... deal with it."

The trio walked away and once they were far enough Nova cursed under his breath and placed Ember on his archenemy list. But come on. I bet your on his list too.

**The next day. **

Once again it was Nova who woke up first. He woke up his fire type brother and the blue lion cub, in that order.

Today was a cool day. Not too warm or cold. A good sensation if your going out.

Once Nova went outside to check the mail. Inferno quickly pecked Maria's cheek while she was still half asleep.

Nova then came back and was holding a letter. "Ok so this girl named Ally wants us to help her on a treasure hunt. Were supposed to meet her outside in about an hour."

Inferno rubbed his eyes in tiredness while Maria yawned. "Wait did you accept that mission yesterday when we weren't looking?"

Nova nodded. "Sure did. Is that a problem?"

"Well Maria is our leader. You may be our mercenary but still." He started.

The Froakie then continued talking. "Yeah well this Ally is supposed to be a rich girl. Like her family hasn't worked in 5 generations rich."

Maria and Inferno failed to see the point.

"So I was thinking. We finish this mission and during it you two cause an accident and I save her. She falls in love with me and I then strike it rich!" He exclaimed. Bags of money replaced his eyes and he smiled widely.

"Why would you do that?" Maria asked shocked.

Nova sighed. "Boy you two are so gullible. I am so kidding." His eyes turned back to being giant pupils.

"About Ally?" Inferno quizzed.

"No she's real and is stinking rich. Anyway I felt bad for her. So I chose the mission out of the goodness of my heart." He explained.

"Aww that's so sweet, Nova." Maria admired.

He slightly blushed at this comment and told her. "Shut up."

Their conversation was then stopped when a knock came from the door. Inferno opened the door and a bipedal grass snake stood there.

She was about the same size as everyone else. She had a large palmate leaf for a tail and green scales covered her back up to her head. The front of her body was a cream like color going down from her face to her feet.

Near her eyes were yellow scales. These yellow scales also ran down her back and stuck out of her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked the three Pokemon that stood in front if her.

Maria titled her head in confusion. "Umm your Ally right?" She then asked.

The Snivy nodded in response. She oddly had a warm smile.

Nova rubbed the back of his head. "Umm yeah we were expecting you to get here at 5:00 A.M."

Ally placed her frail hand on her mouth and covered a giggle. "It is 5:00 A.M."

"That can't be right! It's only 4!" The Froakie exclaimed.

"Nope. When I passed by the town everyone said it was almost 5." Ally replied.

Nova blushed, embarrassed. "Oh I might have overslept. My bad guys."

Maria and Inferno sighed with annoyance, while Ally just stood there waiting.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go." Ally told them. She was oddly forgiving.

I don't think you know this but most Snivys are often very rude or so shy you could just cry. But Ally was a special case.

**OOO**

**Ally's POV**

**Lumiose Caverns: Floor 1**

**Maria (Shinx): Thunder Shock, Bite, Tackle, **

**Inferno (Charmander): Scratch, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse,**

**Nova (Froakie): Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse,**

**Ally (Snivy): Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm,**

Team Element and I traveled east from Soft Hallow Town and we found a gaping hole in a giant cave. The outside was built from dirty dark blue rocks, the surrounding area was tree filled and the floor was the usual dirt.

The Shinx named Maria, who was also the leader. Led all of us inside. Oh inside. So pretty.

Sticking out of the blue rocky walls were crystals. Crystals almost twice my size! While most came out of the ground others stuck right out of the walls. Almost every single one of those things were yellow, with the exception of a few tiny red ones.

"Guys? Do you feel that tingling sensation?" Maria asked in a battle stance. Her eyes looked serious and her tail stuck up.

Nova, Inferno and I all shook our heads no.

The Charmander then walked over and gently placed his claw on the Shinx's forehead but retracted it rather quickly. "Wow! Your generating a lot of electricity!" He looked like he was just shocked, literally!

I gracefully walked to a nearby crystal on my tiny cream colored feet and bent down. I stared closely at the glorified rock and looked for details.

The crystal's surface was very smooth. Almost perfect but was ruined by a few specks of dirt. But that didn't matter. With a close and observing eye I managed to see, without a shadow of a doubt. This was an electric gem.

I had only just realized that the others were looking at me. With curious eyes of innocent Pokemon. How would they protect me?

"Ally whats wrong?" Nova asked.

I stood up and dusted my self off. After a quick clearing of my throat I began an explanation. "These crystals are electric gems. The reason you feel that sensation is because these gems give off a sort of wave that only you can fell."

I cleared my throat once more and kept talking. "If you were to use Iron Tail and break a few of these things. You could take the scattered pieces and keep them around for later. You know, these things boost the power of electric type moves." I smiled after done talking.

"But I don't know Iron Tail." Maria said with a hint of disappointment. She lowered her head and sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll cut it." I offered. My palmate tail began to radiate a forest like green color. In my head I thought up of a plan. I would spin around and cut off the sharp part of the gem.

I was about to do that when something pelted my back repeatedly, causing my tail to stop glowing. It hurt like blades of some sort but it as if what hit me was... wind. Obviously some thing supper-effective.

Using a quick turn I managed to notice hovering above me was a spherical bat Pokemon. With a pig like nose with a heart print on it, shaggy blue fur, a small mouth and decent sized bat wings. It was a very ugly Pokemon. Although most would call it a Woobat.

"BAT! BAT! WOOBAT!" It emitted a loud shriek.

However what surprised me next was that another one of the little buggers swooped down and tried to ram into me.

I sidestepped and allowed the flying/psychic to fly past me. It did a u-turn (No not the move) and tried to ram at me once again. I did another sidestep and avoided the pathetic attempt of an attack.

"Inferno and Nova use physical moves. After that, Ally you use Leaf Storm to hurt them a bit. I'll follow up with a Thundershock!" Maria commanded with a sudden burst of confidence and power.

I had little time to react because next thing you know Nova pounded one of the Woobats and Inferno slashed the other one with glowing metallic claws.

It was my turn. I charged up forest like energy and green glowing leafs began to swirl in a cylinder around me. After I thrust my arms forward at my targets, the cylinder flowed forward and the many leafs slashed the two ugly bats.

Then the lion cub's cheeks sparked with electricity and she fired a beam of blue lighting electricity at our enemies. Causing super-effective damage.

The two then fell down, fainted.

"Ok let's keep moving forward before these two wake up." Inferno suggested.

We fled from the site of the battle and made a considerable amount if distance and even found the stairs.

Made out of blue rocks and built straight from the ground. It was almost impossible to believe it was natural.

**Lumiose Caverns: floor 2 **

The area had changed a remarkable amount. We were no longer in a cave with beautiful crystals. Now, there was only a wall to our right, a bottomless chasm that ran along to our left. We stood on a medium sized ledge. Not nearly enough for battle but enough for all of us to walk on.

Suddenly an unexplainable surge of pain swept along my back side. I bent forward. Not enough to fall but enough for the others to notice. With a bit of sweat on my forehead and heavy breathing you would think I was about to die.

"Ally whats wrong?" Nova asked, noticing me in my weird position.

Maria and Inferno noticed this as well and gasped. Inferno opened his satchel and pulled out a blue spherical berry, an Oran Berry.

The red bipedal lizard handed it to me and I chomped down on it like it was about to save my life. Although I think it did.

Sweetness, juicy flavor and a overwhelming blast of energy. It was like swallowing a Heal Pulse or drinking a Healing wish. (Both are very powerful healing moves)

Even after I was done I licked my lips to suck up any left over bit of fruit. I smiled at Team Element, almost enough to show my teeth.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them.

"We're just glad your ok. But that must have hurt a lot. You got hit by a super-effective and the user had S.T.A.B." Maria said.

I tiled my head in confusion. "S.T.A.B? What's that?" We then started to walk forward and all kept talking.

"You get a 50% increases in power if your the same type of the move you used. It's also an acronym for, Same Type Attack Bonus." Nova explained.

Inferno then continued for his adopted brother. "Also if you have an ability like Adaptability. You get an even bigger boost in power."

Wow. To be frank I never heard of S.T.A.B. It also kind of made me think of these three as... nerds! I have had mentors teach me many things about battles and exploring but never have I even heard of Adaptability.

I would continue talking but we already found the stairs again!

**Lumiose Caverns: Floor 3**

We landed on a floor similar to the 2nd one. Still a wall, a chasm and a medium sized ledge. Every thing painted the color blue. Only now giant stalactites hung from the ceiling.

After the Woobat incident the trio decided I was to walk between them. Maria led in front, Inferno was to my right and Nova followed behind me.

The water type then tried to make conversation with me. "So Ally is it true your the mayor's daughter?"

I slightly cringed at this since I am against talking about my mom and dad but in order to not come off as rude. I simply replied. "Yes I am."

He sped up his walking and appeared closer to me. He talked in more of a whisper. Probably only enough for the two of us to hear. "So your like super rich?"

I sighed. "I guess so..."

He gripped my hand. And I awkwardly blushed. "What are you doing?" His hand felt wet but oddly warm.

"Just keeping a pretty girl safe." He said in a flirtatious way.

Ok so I have always wanted a boyfriend. And I guess Nova is cute. So I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Inferno glanced at us while walking and a 'What in Helix's name are you doing?' look spread on his face.

The Froakie waved him off and Inferno shrugged and faced forward again. Oddly enough the rest of this floor was pretty straight forward.

Maria didn't glance at us once. Inferno would glance at us and sigh while I had my head against Nova's shoulder.

I would have already kissed Nova but that necklace around his chest. The mystic water. Warded me off. I don't know why but it sent a chill down my scale covered spine.

**Lumiose Caverns: Floor 4**

**Narrator's POV**

The four Pokemon slowly walked into a relatively empty chamber. The walls were the same color as everything else they saw earlier was but what stood out was a treasure chest.

At the end of the room was a glorified golden chest the length,width and height of a drawer.

Nova's eyes shined and he said excitedly. "Treasure! Oh sweet Helix Fossil were rich!" He burst into a sprint and was only a yard away from the chest when a flash of light blinded the four Pokemon.

Once the light vanished a blue and red dragon Pokemon loomed over the Froakie. His body rough and his wings blue and useless. His mouth filled with fangs and his eyes were as cold as the Arctic north.

"Druddgion!" He roared his name. The Drgaon type's claws suddenly glowed alight blue color and he attempted to slash Nova.

Out of Ally's shoulders were two green vines that each strapped themselves around Druddgion's waist. Saving Nova from the attack.

Maria and Inferno sprung forward. Maria's teeth grew and glowed white and she used them to bite Druddgion's left leg.

Inferno's claws once more grew and glowed a metallic color. He hopped up and swiped them across the cave Pokemon's face leaving a temporary scar on his cheek.

Nova hopped onto Druddgion's head and began to unleash several punches onto his enemies skull.

"Drud! Druddgion!" The red and blue Pokemon screamed and shook all of his enemies away from him. The vines retracted back to Ally, Maria backed away, Inferno backed away as well and Nova back flipped away.

"Now combine your attacks! Ally use Leaf Storm! Nova unleash multiple Wafter Pulses! Inferno Flamethrower! I'll launch Thundershock!" Maria commanded with a extremely loud voice.

Ally thrust her arms forward and unleashed a cylinder of glowing green leafs.

Nova morphed spheres of water with his hands and threw them.

Inferno opened his mouth and breathed a stream of red hot fire.

Maria's cheeks sparked and she shot a beam of blue electricity.

Each attack hit the rough skinned, blue and red colored monster of a Dragon type. An explosion of sparks, fire, leafs and water surged around. A sudden cloud of smoke filled the room blocking view of anything.

It then soon cleared away. Druddgion was down. The chest was for grabs. The mission was complete.

The four of them sprinted over and opened the chest. Their hopes was soon demolished when they saw that the chest had no contents inside of it. Not... one... gold... coin.

**OOO **

**Ally's POV**

After their mission was completed. The four of us had found our selves back at Team Element's quaint little hut. **  
**

"Truly I have no words to express my thanks." I started to say.

"Oh cut that out. We were all happy to do it. Sure the chest was empty but who cares? We had fun." Inferno told her.

The treasure chest was completely empty. A bit anti-climatic but the mission was fun to say the least.

I faced the trio with a look of happiness on my face. The sun was going down and I thought about each of their personalities.

Maria. She surprised me. At first she seemed silly and unfocused. But it was her that gave us commands during the battles.

Inferno. I could sense cowardliness in his voice. But stayed calm during the fight. Shocking me even more by having moves he shouldn't even know yet.

And then Nova. When I first saw him I thought he was more like a cute jerk. But now when I look at him my heart skips a beat. He's fast and can strike like a ninja.

Each of them form a balanced team. Whilst I had little confidence, frail defenses and only two decent attacks.

Building up the courage and shouting completely out of nowhere I said. "CAN I JOIN YOUR TEAM!?"

* * *

**1: Thoughts on Ally liking Nova?**

**2: Did you already know about S.T.A.B before reading this?**

**3: Do you hate me for ending this on a cliffhanger?**

**4: Do you want Ally to join our heroes?**

**5: What about that scent coming off Crimons's scarf? Or is Maria's nose as broken as Agislash?**

**6: Is lady Munna like a living piggy bank?**

**7: Scarf... or no scarf?**

**8: Are you on Nova's archenemy list? **

**Yup cliffhanger. -evil grin- Anyway the next chapter will involve battling and stuff.**


	5. A double battle of earth and aura!

**Ok so now we will witness a training chapter... Or part of it. Some people who have read my old story might remember this chapter. Anyway begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A double battle of earth and aura!_

**Ally's POV**

After building up enough courage, and shouting completely out of nowhere, I said, "CAN I JOIN YOUR TEAM!?"

I already had options ready. I could leave embarrassed, attack them out of sadness, kiss Nova. All options that could be triggered by them just saying, no.

It was a ridiculous question. Why would they want me? I'm just a rich kid. I have no skills, I'm just rich. I was prepared to leave, but before I could even move my feet, Maria blurted something out.

"Of course you can join us!" She answered with a smile that showed all of her sharp fang like teeth.

A tear had already fallen out of my left eye when she had said that. From their perspective, it probably looked like I was crying tears of joy. Which I was!

I leaped forward, and hugged Nova. I then hugged Maria, and Inferno, separately. After that I hugged each of them so once more.

And by the time I was done, tears flowed like waterfalls out of my eyes, "You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Wow your really emotional. How cute," commented Nova.

My cheeks got all red, so I used my hands to cover it. I then stopped. and wiped all of the remaining tears off my face.

"Ok so how do I join? Is there an application or something?" I quizzed them.

Inferno, dug his claw into the bag, and pulled out a small badge. It was a flat circle, about the size of a small orange. Two little wings stuck out of each side of the badge's sides, and in the center was a pink color.

He handed it to me, and I greedily snatched it. The badge shined in my hands as if it was scanning me or something.

"Wow, so I'm part of the team now? Awesome! Are we heading on a mission tomorrow?" I asked.

Nova rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "Actually, we were thinking about going to the dojo tomorrow."

I shrugged in response to this answer, "Ok I guess that's alright."

**OOO**

** Mew's POV**

"She fell in love with him that quickly?" My assistant asked.

"Ally lacks the amount of love a normal Pokemon requires. She is so desperate for romance, the girl often falls for strangers," I explained.

My assistant laughed. "What a special case. Though, her heart is in the right place. She is misguided."

I nodded at his observation, "Correct. Love is not an easy thing to find. And I doubt Ally has found it yet."

He then began to walk off, "Alert me when something important happens."

I looked down at Team Element as the four walked through the busy streets of Auburn Town, "Soon she will learn."

I stared at Ally. Her heart, was misguided. But, it was in the right place. Much like a treasure hunter, she is close but can't find her way.

"Oh Ally, sweet, misguided Ally. Your as lovable as can get but your as lost as a lemming, right before they walk off a cliff," I laughed at this joke. But, then realized I don't know what a lemming is.

**OOO**

**Maria's POV**

We found ourselves standing right before the clay molded, dome shaped, bland, building.

Once again I found my self trying to open the door with my paw, "Darn it. Open ******* door," I cursed under my breath.

"Maria, do you need help?" Ally asked me.

"No thanks, Ally. I just need to get a grip," I replied. My paws started to feel pressure with me squeezing them against the metal knob.

I gritted my teeth, and kept trying even harder. But, nothing!

"Move over! Your so useless!" Nova shrieked. He pushed me out of the way, and I fell on the ground.

He used his fingers to easily turn the knob, and open the oak wood door. Out of anger, I then tackled him, causing the water type to fall backwards.

He growled in response, and begun to morph a Water Pulse using his hands, while I started to charge power in my fur covered cheeks. We were about to fire oud attacks at each other, but a pair of rough arms wrapped around my back, and someone else did the same to Nova.

Out of surprise I released the electricity, hoping to shook the Pokemon that was touching me, but he only said, "You need to calm down lady. Your lucky I'm a Ground type. Or else that would have hurt me."

I stopped trying to break free, I calmed down. The Pokemon then released his arms from around me.

I whirled around, and faced a tall black and brown bipedal crocodile Pokemon. Black stripes ran across his tail, chest, arms and knees. His torso area was a sort of pinkish skin color, and black spikes grew out of his tail.

If I can remember correctly this Pokemon should be a Krokorok, a dual Ground/Dark type. No wonder Thunder shock didn't hurt.

"Yikes! Don't eat me!" I shouted. I was a little cub, he was halfway to becoming a fully evolved Pokemon.

"Eat you? I've seen a Luxray beat down a Krookadile. If anything I should be sacred of you!" he countred.

"Hello Team Element," that fatherly voice sounded familiar. I faced towards Nova, and holding him down was that Anubis like Pokemon, Crimson the Riolu.

He still had his black and blue skin, dog like ears, and that red scarf continued to release a blood like odor that only my sensitive nose could pick up on. It freaked me out!

"Let go of me! I'm going to rip her apart!" Nova tired to attack me, but Crimson held him back.

"This is the perfect example of a boy and girl fighting all because they store hidden love for each other," the giant croc behind me had said.

I blushed, Nova blushed, Ally raised an eyebrow, Inferno had an angry look on his face, and we all asked "WHAT!?" (Though Ally didn't shout like the rest of us)

The blue frog, had broke free, and started to shout at the aura pup, "I don't love her! I can barley stand her! Besides Ally's my romantic companion," he explained.

Now this was news. When were they romantically intertwined?

The Riolu crossed his arms, "Ally?" He looked over at the Snivy, "Nice to meet you Ally. I'm Crimson,"

She bowed a bit. Crimson then focused his attention back on meand Nova. "Anyway if you two don't share romantic feelings. You two must think of each as siblings, correct?" he asked seriously.

Nova shook his head 'no' to the sibling question. As did I.

"I think we just hate each other," I answered as truthfully as I could. For once Nova agreed with me, and nodded.

The Krokorok then put his arm around my neck, and started to rub my head with his knuckles. "Don't say that. I'm sure you two are the best of friends."

I sweat dropped, "I'm not so sure about that sir," I told him.

"Just call me Hector," the ground type told me.

He continued to press his knuckle against my head until Crimson finally said, "Please let go of her, Hector."

The bipedal crocodile did as he was told, and freed me.

Crimson then faced me, he had am extremly serious look on his face, "If you two want to improve your trust with each other. Why don't you have a double battle against Hector, and I?" he asked.

My eyes shined "A battle? That sounds exciting!" in case you haven't noticed. Battles are fun to me.

Nova nodded, "For once I agree. A battle does sound somewhat fun."

"Alright Crimson, and Hector. We accept your challenge," I said.

This was going to be fun.

**OOO**

**Inferno's POV**

Under the dojo we found a gigantic room with a battlefield. The walls were coffered with iron, and the majority of the floor was grass covered. A battlefield was crafted using a white line of chalk that formed a huge rectangle around the room.

Near the wall was a set of wooden benches where bystanders could watch battles.

My crush, my little brother, the aura pup, and the desert croc. All stood in the center of the battlefield.

Ally, and I sat together on one of the benches while our teammates prepared to fight. "Hey Inferno," the female Snivy whispered to me.

"What's up?" I asked, also in a whisper. Whispers are so awsome!

Anyway she kept talking. "Be honest. Who gave Nova that Mystic Water?"

Ok, so some girls get jealous if their romantic companions, has a female pal besides her, and Cheeka gave Nova that VERY rare necklace. If I were to tell Ally the truth. She would kill Cheeka, and Nova.

So I decided to bend the truth,"Our mom did. In fact Nova has had that item since he was little," I lied through my teeth.

Ally sighed, "Good. I thought someone else gave it to him. Oh look the battle is starting!"

Now things got real. Maria sprinted towards Hector and slammed into his stomach.

At the same time that Froakie with the rare necklace on, was being chased by Crimson.

Focusing back to Maria and Hector. His teeth were glowing white, and he kept trying to sink his fangs into the Shinx's skin. She kept hopping backwards, and he marched towards her in a decent pace.

Hector then launched forward, and attempted to bite Maria once more. She would hop to the side, and avoid the dark type attack. Hector attempted to do this again, and Maria did the same thing as last time, she hopped away. And rather cutely I might add.

After keeping this up for a while, Maria eventually had her back against the wall and the ground type sank his fangs into her side! It looked as if he was preparing to eat her but that's ridiculous. Well... I hope so.

Out of desperation, Maria started to struggle, but failed to free her body from Hector's knife like teeth.

Meanwhile Nova and Crimson were exchanging blows, literally. Near the middle of the dirt covered battlefield the blue frog, and the jackal like pup fought with their fists.

Nova dealt an uppercut to his enemy. Out of the blue Crimson began to punch Nova simultaneously, he was using Close Combat.

**OOO**

**Crimson's POV**

My fists pelted Nova over and over. I punched him several times in the gut, arms and face. His skin felt like rubbery material. It was odd punching a Froakie.

After one last punch to his gut, he was blown back several feet.

I dashed forward, and swiftly kicked his legs. He fell on one knee, and I placed my palm against his face, "Force Palm," I whispered. Energy built up inside my hand, and it exploded out of the palm that was pressing against the Froakie's face.

An explosion launched him up into the air. He rearranged himself in mid-air, and blew large bubbles out of his mouth, they pelted me just like how I pleated Nova's face with punches.

Even though I flinched for only a second. Nova had just enough time to come close enough to punch me clear on the back of my head. Several strikes later, I turned around, and grabbed one of his incoming fists.

I pulled him closer, and slammed my head against his. Yes it hurt. But, was it worth it? It actually wasn't.

Something had sneaked behind me, and landed a tackle, it was Maria who attacked me.

After she tackled my back. The Shinx used a close range jolt of electricity to shook me. It felt as if my body was being fired by the move.

Normally, I would have easily survived the attack had I not used Close Combat earlier. But, I did use the move earlier. And, my defense was down.

_"Crud they're better then I thought. But, maybe an Aura Sphere could end this," _I thought to myself.

I put my palms together, and started to gather aura energy. This was a bad idea, probably because I haven't used Calm Mind to stabilize my power.

So let's see what happens...

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! CLIFF HANGER! I really want to finish this battle next time. So forgive me... anyway questions **

**1: Who do you think will win?**

**2: Would you rather get bitten or punched?**

**3: What do you think will happen if Crimson uses Aura Sphere without using Calm Mind first?**

**4: If Maria is the strategic one, Inferno is the offensive one, and Nova is the mercenary. What does that make Ally? (What does Ally bring to the table during battles)**

**Team Stats: **

**Maria (Shinx): Thunder Shock, Bite, Tackle,**

**Inferno (Charmander): Scratch, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse,**

**Nova (Froakie): Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse,**

**Ally (Snivy): Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm,**


	6. Explosive finale! Charicific beginnings!

**Ok now this chapter will be the beginning of the Bronze Rank Saga. First we'll see who wins the battle, and then Inferno talks about his past.****  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Explosive finale! Charrfic beginnings!_

**Crimson's POV**

Aura is the energy that resonates inside of you. It is your personality in the purest form. It is energy that can be manipulated my many Pokemon.

Pokemon like Togiekiss, and Lucario, are creatures that can use Aura Sphere. An attack that channels your aura into a power projectile form.

And, I can use Aura Sphere. Hold on, don't be surprised. More, and more Riolu are gaining the skill to learn Aura Sphere, without having to evolve into Lucario.

And I, will finish this battle with that very same move!

However, while I may be physically cable of firing an Aura Sphere. I need to us Calm Mind to stabilize my powers. Only then will the move work correctly. But, I have no time to use Calm Mind right now.

Behind me is a Shinx, in front of me is a Froakie. Two on one? I'm screwed. However, if I can just use Aura Sphere on them. I'll win... I hope.

I placed my palms together, and the energy that swam inside of me, poured out and shaped into a ball, a sphere to precise. The sphere was the color of the azure sky, and it felt warm to the touch. It felt like home.

But, then things took a turn for the worse. Things went boom...

**OOO**

**Narrator's POV**

The fighting type move was so close to being done perfectly! Had Crimson only used Calm Mind first.

After he had created the sphere it started to shake, and it warbled. It's smooth surface was rippling like the ocean during a storm.

"What's going on with your Focus Blast?" Nova asked concerned.

Crimson's usual fatherly tone had changed to a concerned one, "Its supposed to be an Aura Sphere. But, it shouldn't look like this!"

Nova started to panic, "Throw it away! I think it's gonna blow!"

Then, Crimson smirked, "Good idea," he turned around, and us he's both of his palms forward. This caused the azure colored attack to fly over to Nova, and explode once it came in contact with the water type.

Smoke and dust quickly filled the air, and blue sparkles sprinkled like drizzling rain. Nova had already fainted due to the fact they he had accumulated large amounts of damage earlier. Plus, that Aura Sphere didn't help his cause.

The smoke was so thick and dusty. That even a Luxray see through it, much less an inexperienced Shinx.

Using his eyes that were adapted to withstand the harsh deserts. Hector easily found his way to Maria.

Earlier, we had mainly focused on Crimson, and Nova. But, I never told you what happened with Maria, and Hector.

Long story short, she had retreated at the right time to see Crimson bashing his head against Nova's. So she fired a Thunder Shock... and here we are!

The brown, and black crocodile Pokemon, bit into Maria's skin. He removed his jaws from her side, and then punched her face a few times.

"Sorry, Maria. But, I have to beat you. Sand Tomb!" he whispered first, and then shouted. The dirt under Maria started to shake a bit, and then a cylinder of sand rose u and trapped her inside.

I wouldn't know, but I believe that Sand Tomb feels like being punched by sand. Just a guess though.

After several seconds the cylinder broke apart, revealing a fainted lion cub.

Team Element has lost...

**OOO**

After the Shinx, and Froakie were defeated. The Charmander, and the Snivy. Returned their teammates to the hut that they recognized as a base so they could be healed.

Nova, had received bruises all over. His blue skin was battered around like rocks near the ocean.

Maria, on the other hand, had sand brushed all over her blue fur, and a bite mark was displayed on her back.

"Ouch! Knock it off!" Maria pushed Inferno away with her paw. He was trying to wrap a bandage around the bite mark that the former human received form Hector. And Maria wasn't too happy about it.

Oh no, not the bite marks. She was angry that Inferno, kept scratching her. Once Inferno wrapped the bandage, he would often try to tie it, though, that ended poorly.

Just as Inferno was alsmot finished tying. His claws would often rip the material, along with Maria's skin.

He isn't like a Purrloin, because they can retract their claws, amd Inferno's claws must always stay sharp or else he can't use Metal Claw.

The Shinx complained once more, "Would you just give up already?" she begged.

The Charmander shook his head violently in response, "I'm not allowed to give up," he replied in a tired voice. He sighed, disappointed.

"Well who says you can't give up?" asked Maria.

"My parents did," he complained.

"But, aren't you supposed to never give up? Why is that such a bad thing?" she asked even interested in knowing why he's acting like this.

Inferno, sat down, and crossed his legs, "Well it's a bit of a long story. But, I guess I can tell you,"

"First off let me start by saying that my mom is a Charizard, and my dad is a Haxorus. A Charizard is winged red dragon. A Haxorus looks like a mini dinosaur with yellow armor, and red axes attached to his cheeks," he started.

"The two of them are the most powerful Pokemon who live in the Charicific Valley. Which is the home of Charizards, and their families," he continued.

Rain started to fall outside, and they added unneeded noise to the fire type's story, "Charizards are Pokemon who posse large amounts of pride, and their offspring greatly affect their pride," he cleared his throat by coughing.

He paused for a second to stare dreamily at Maria, he then snapped back to reality, "Umm anyway. I was an embarrassment to my mom, and dad, because I was weak."

"Every time I trained with them, I would get hurt a lot. My mom would make me try dodge when she used Aerial Ace. And my dad would have me stand there while he used Dragon Breathe on me!" he punched the mahogany flooring only to end up hurting his fist.

"They pushed me to the brink of exhaustion many times. I would plot at night to try to escape, but I loved them regardlessly of their bad parenting," at that point you would want to give the poor thing a hug. He looked angry, but he was a fragile little thing.

No words of comfort escaped Maria's mouth, she only managed to mummer quietly, "That sounds horrible."

Though had Inferno heard her anyways. He smiled at her, "You know... I think of you as a good friend," he said out of nowhere.

Maria's cheeks turned rosy red upon hearing this comment, "Stop being so sweet."

The Charmander rubbed the back of his head a bit, and continued to tell his story, "I had no friends back in the Charicifc Valley, besides Nova. Whom we found abandoned as a baby."

"Were you two the only children there?" the electric lion cub asked.

"I wouldn't know. Those two treated us like isolated prisoners. They trained us by hurting us, and refused to let us have friends," he said gaining a bit of anger as he talked, "And when our team becomes first-class. I'll challenge them to a battle. And make them pay!" He punched the floor with anger once more.

"I think I love you..." Maria spoke in a extremely quite voice. She was entranced by Inferno's sudden determination, and contagious spirt. He mostly acted shy, and fragile around everyone. But, his determination was equal to that of Maria's.

"What did you say?" Inferno asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Anyway I'm almost done," he cleared his throat one last time, "My mom told us stories of a powerful exploration guild stationed in Auburn Town. Nova, and I, soon decided that when we were old enough to leave home. We would train, and become the most powerful exportation team,"

"Wait. You said before that I looked older then you by just a little bit," stated Maria.

Inferno nodded at this, "Yup. You do look older. Though, I would say we're about the same age."

"I'm only 13 in human years. What age do Pokemom leave home?" she asked.

"The age of 10. That's when we are described as junior adults," he explained.

"No way that's too inconstant," she shook her head, "If you did leave home at 10. That means you have been waiting 3 years to join the guild?!"

"Well we weren't exactly ready yet. We spent time training after we built the base," he said calmly, and politely.

"Oh ok," Maria looked out of one of the windows. It had darkened quickly, and rain was still falling. It was like the rain were little people, dancing around. And, their dance made little pitter pater sounds.

Team Element's leader glanced back to her friend, "Your story really makes me think highly of you. Why don't you be leader instead of me? You've been through worse" she asked seriously.

"I'm not that strategic, you're the strategic one. You give us great orders, and you were once a human. That is way cooler then a Charmander with bad parents," he said with an impressed tone.

"Ok! Then I'll take my job as serious as possible!" Maria shouted loudly.

"Haha that's the spirt," Inferno commented with a smile that reveled his own sharp teeth. They were pointed like daggers.

The Shinx then noticed that Nova, and Ally were asleep in their own separate beds. This sight caused Maria to yawn.

"We better get some sleep. Good night," she said to her new friend.

That whole story about Inferno's past had really shed some light on some unanswered questions. Though now Maria had even more questions! But, we'll worry about that later...

**OOO**

**Mew's POV**

My dear assistant was pouring out waterfalls from his eyes, "What a sad story! That poor thing. I wish to punish those monsters for making him train like that!"

I patted my assistant's back with my pink tail, "Don't worry. He's fine now," I comforted him.

"Do we need to keep an eye on them? I don't want to grow attached to them," he complained.

"If 'you know who' learns of the Shinx's existence. He would kill her. We must keep an eye on them just to make sure he doesn't ruin our plans," I informed him.

"Perhaps there are other humans? This is a vast world," he stated.

"You're too soft. Team Element will stop his plans, and they shall not fail," I firmly told him.

My assistant sighed. He was growing to like Team Element. And when the battle against darkness starts... I don't want to think about that.

* * *

**1: Is Mew a creepy stalker?**

**2: Thoughts on Team Element's loss?**

**3: Ok, there is a snake crawling up your leg, and another one is wrapping around your neck! 0-0**

**Team Stats:**

**Maria (Shinx): Thunder Shock, Bite, Tackle,**

**Inferno (Charmander): Scratch, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse,**

**Nova (Froakie): Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse,**

**Ally (Snivy): Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm,**


End file.
